Jail or love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Castiel x reader , Castiel always come when Dean calls. But when it's your lips or bailing Dean from jail, which does he chose?


**A/N: alright, I like my make-out scene in the beginning, but then my writing kinda degraded. Part of this I found was too slutty for my tastes and I decided to take it out. Mostly (fully) because it involve an oc in this story. **

**But that scene kinda haunted me as I wrote this, so I finished it as fast as my fingers could type...**

**Warnings: sexual content. **

**Pairing: Castiel x reader. Mentions of the archangels x reader.**

~XxX~

Castiel stroked a hand down your cheek, his eyes soft as he memorized each contour to your body. His fingers traced through your hair briefly before resting on your shoulders. With a sigh of content he leaned forward, his lips pressing against yours. Your fingertips rubbed small circles in the back of his neck as his lips moved steadily against yours. He tilted his head just a little and began suckling your lower lip in his mouth. His hand caught the back of your head and pushed your lips together against his some more. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, rubbing meaningless patterns over the roof and walls before playing with your own tongue. You swirled it around his before letting him take charge again.

Whenever you were with your angel, it was bliss. Especially when he slowly began to show you his love physically, letting that 'deadly sin of lust' take over. He was always shy, taking forever to allow it to lead his decisions. But it was worth the wait.

Your hands made a mess of his already messy hair as he experimentally pressed his body against yours. He swallowed a surprised gasp and then did it again. Seemingly liking your reactions, he pressed you against the wall. You could feel his heat, his firm stance against you. The soft breeze which could only be noticed so close by, the one from his now invisible wings. And then his member getting slightly harder. He was still a virgin.

You pulled away from his mouth, his saliva running down your chin slightly. You took a breath of air, preparing to talk. He connected his lips to yours once more, cutting you off before you began. You felt his fingertips ghost over your hips, his fingers intertwining in your shirt.

The base of your foot now ran up the back of his leg, putting enough pressure to draw his attention away from your lips. When it reached his thighs you shifted, trying to keep your balance and not slip. He saw your concern and placed a warm hand on your thigh, his nails just touching your wet underwear beneath the skirt you wore.

Your body flushed at the close proximity and you felt him pull away from your lips. You didn't even realize your chest was now heaving with the desperate need for air. Castiel didn't require any, so there was no breaks unless one of you pulled away. You took in a breath, softly rubbing his scalp. He gave a murmur of appreciation before nuzzling your neck.

"I'm so hot around you, yet the room isn't that warm. Is that normal? That never happened to me in heaven."

"It's normal, Cas. It means you like this."

"Hmm,"

Castiel let his tongue slip through his kiss swollen lips to taste your flesh along your neck. His loose hand slid below your clothes and was massaging your hip, pushing it subconsciously towards his half-erection. With one hand still rubbing his head, one of his favourite 'actions' with or without the sexual interference, the other began to pull at his shirt.

His wet lips laid a firm kiss to your upper neck and then another below it. The position where was vivid in your mind as he pressed his tongue between both marks. He licked your skin then brushed his teeth against it. You urged him on with a light pull of his hair. His low groan vibrated against your flesh, sensations going straight to his cock.

He began grazing his teeth against you harder and harder until he bit, giving a small feral growl. His eyebrows then rose as he looked at you, wondering if he hurt you. He pulled away, pressing a finger to your start of a love bite. The mark was healed and you caught his finger between his lips. He tilted his head as he watched- mostly felt- your tongue swirling his finger. You sucked seductively on it and felt his hand slip higher on your thigh. The side of it rested against your underwear when you kissed his lips again.

You pulled away all too soon, leaving him a little dazzled and confused. His eyes were so adorable that you bit your lower lip to avoid cooing over it. His eyelids covered his eyes partially, mouth slightly agape as if he would say something once he thought of it, and eyebrows arched. He didn't have much time to come up with a question though, since your lips found his neck. You chose a spot beneath the ear, and sucked lightly, drawing flesh between your lips. You then began using your teeth, nibbling at the flesh to show him how it was done. You didn't want his mind to connect pain with pleasure, so you pulled away. You pressed a light kiss to his neck and looked into his blue eyes which would make the sky weep in disgrace.

"You don't have to heal those. It's a love bite."

"Dean said it was a territorial mark by males. Though he phrased it differently."

"I'm sure he did, let's just not bring anybody else up right now. This is about you and me. Nobody else."

With a soft smile you kissed his cheek, feeling his stubble run across your lips. He instantly went back at your neck, nibbling on where he had last kissed. Your hand found the buttons on his shirt and he shifted you so you could wrap your legs around his waist. He then snapped his fingers and his shirt was off.

"There you go,"

He mumbled it against your skin, making it sound rather off as his tongue lapped on a fresh love bite. You traced a hand down his chest, noting he to was flushed. He muttered something incomprehensible in enochian as he shivered, sensitive in his first time to any touch. Palming up and down his stomach, he pressed a firm- if not harsh- kiss to your showing shoulder.

"Castiel, want to take this to our room?"

Castiel pulled his head away, his eyes once more looking lost. He pressed one of his forearms against the wall by your head, hand clutching at nothing. The other rested below your ass, using it to keep you from slipping. He wouldn't let you fall, a twisted irony to his words when he promised you that months ago.

"You want to sleep? I thought I was providing enough entertainment."

Castiel looked almost hurt as he bowed his head, hiding his face on your shoulder where it was clad in your shirt. You stroked his hair and softly kissed the top of his head. He could just snap right out lust, couldn't he?

"Don't you want this? I thought you were in agreement-"

"Castiel, I am."

Castiel turned his head so his cheek was against your shoulder, eyes still bewildered.

"But you would rather sleep?"

Each word formed slowly in his mouth, his hot breath ghosting over your shoulder and neck which were still covered in his saliva. You shifted closer to him, pressing your underwear clad skin against the base of his stomach. He arched an eyebrow at the new sensation, not understanding your eagerness.

"Why are you wet? Do you want to change first?"

Your forehead fell onto his own shoulder, much more in exasperation then defeat. He was so lucky he was cute, or his cluelessness would have made you leave by now.

"Castiel,"

"Hmm?"

"Humans make love on their beds. It's softer. And I'm wet because I want you. Did that stop your curiosity for now?"

"Not really," Curse the angel inability to lie. But at least he was honest. You sighed.

"Cas, do you want make love?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do it-"

Suddenly you felt something vibrate, a tone playing out. You whimpered into his neck, both from the feel of that vibrations against your body and the interruption.

He lowered his arm from the wall to get the phone, making it brush against your hip as he dug it into his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

"It's Dean. I should answer it..."

Castiel didn't make the move to actually answer it though. You raised your head and kissed his lips softly, trying to draw his attention towards you. You gave another whimper, this one full of longing and need. The angel merely glanced at you before pressing a button on the phone.

"Cas, no. Hang up! He can handle himself-"

"Dean is a friend. It's a friend's job to help friends. He only calls when he's in trouble."

Castiel gave you a matter-of-fact look which looked rather odd on his face to say the least. Looks like he enjoys showing people he knows something. You softly pulled at his hair, twirling strands around your fingertips to make sure you were kept in his thoughts. You were going to kill Dean.

Castiel pressed a key on the phone then held it to his ear.

"Bad Cas..."

You reprimanded him underneath your breath as an idea was beginning to form inside of your head. Cas didn't respond, just listen with more serious eyes.

You moved your hands from his hair, making him pout slightly, his lower lip sticking out a little. A strong urge to kiss the wet flesh pounded your veins, but you restrained. You shifted slightly away from his body, noticing he took a small step forward to balance out the loss. Your hands began to undo the belt and the button on his black pants as he spoke back to Dean.

"I don't understand what jail is. So humans won't let you leave?"

You raised an eyebrow at what Castiel was saying then decided to ignore it. You undid Castiel's zipper and pulled the flaps apart. He was half-erect, a bump under his black boxers. You were about to touch it, you could feel the heat from it- when he snapped his fingers. He was suddenly fully dressed again, including with the trench coat.

"Castiel?!"

The angel looked down at you but didn't answer, still speaking to Dean. You ripped the phone from his hand and held it to your ear.

"Dean! Explain in ten words or less!"

"Vampire bitch. Someone saw us. Called cops. In jail. Need Cas's help."

"Is the vampire dead?"

"Yes."

"Then you can wait until morning."

You hung up the phone before hearing his reply and placed it back in Castiel's pocket. You then gave a content sigh, reaching out to place a hand on Castiel's cheek. Back to the fun.

Castiel leaned forward, lips parted, before flinching.

"Castiel, are you alright?"

Never seeing the angel flinch before, you quickly placed another hand to the other side of his head. You made him face you and his eyes fell a bit more closed as if in pain.

"He's praying. Rather loudly. He'd basically screaming in my head, but it's a lot louder than that. I can't make the pain go away, since it effects my true form."

"Can't you tell him to shut up?"

"Not without going to him in person. And he told me the police only allowed him one phone call."

You softly kissed his lips as you pulled away. Him being in pain would make you back off.

"Just please hurry, Castiel. I'll be waiting in our room."

You picked up your heels from the ground, making sure your short skirt raised enough to show the underwear you wore underneath. You then slowly walked away, one heel in each hand. You made sure each step would catch his attention, sashaying with your hips to catch his eye. And you could feel his stare soak in every inch of your body.

"For sex or sleep?"

You paused briefly before glancing over at him, looking over your shoulder only to speak the first word. You then spoke the rest as you walked to your room.

"Sex. But I might just fall asleep if you take too long."

You knew you truly wouldn't, you'd wait all day and night to make love to him, but the sooner the better. You must be the most caring and patient female ever not to turn around and rape that angel.

When you got to your room you left the lights off, knowing he'd probably be back soon. Most likely a simple job of appearing inside the jail then vanishing again with Dean in tow. Rather easy and quick work for an angel. And you hoped you motivated him further.

You peeled your underwear off before kneeling on the bed, letting out a sigh. Now it was waiting. You began brushing your hair through with your fingers, mentally wondering if you owned any candles.

You heard the door open and you smiled in anticipation, fingers now digging into the bed. The door opened to reveal Castiel (as expected), but he looked somewhat... down.

"Regardless of where I could appear, guards would see me. I believe we have to get them out of jail the normal way. Would you know how to do that?"

You buried your face into hands, ready to cry out in sexual tension. You felt his hand placed on your shoulder and you thought he'd comfort you. Instead you heard the faint flutter of wings and a cooler air hit you. You opened your eyes to find yourself standing right before a door to a building. Inside was a main room with a desk. Behind it was two someones dressed in American police uniforms.

You rubbed the palm of your hands against your bare arms, wondering why it was so cold. The first place you felt it was your damp upper legs, and then your feet. You looked down to find yourself barefoot.

"Cas,"

You let out an urgent whisper and he raised a hand to show your high heels dangling from your fingers. You quickly slipped them on, not noticing his gaze on your ass as you bent over. Once done you sighed and walked towards the desk. Castiel followed a step behind you. The lady behind the desk looked up and you gave a small smile.

"A friend of mine called. I'm here to... Well I don't know the legal term, but basically drag him back home. Now, is there paperwork I have to sign or something?"

You gave a small smile and the lady opened up a file folder before her.

"Name?"

"Dean Winchester."

"He arrived here with another individual. Are you collecting both of them?"

"If the other is Sam Winchester, then yes I am."

"That would be the one... If you two would wait a minute, I'll speak to the officer in charge of that."

You gave a nod, and watched the women leave. You turned around to face Castiel and he raised an eyebrow.

"What paperwork?"

"You just stay quiet and let me handle it, alright?"

Castiel gave a nod and you rubbed the top of his head for a brief moment.

"Good Cas. I'll reward you later."

"With sex?"

He said it bluntly and the other officer looked at you two with some disgust. You blushed a pale pink as you hushed Castiel with a finger to his lips. Feeling how wet they were, you suddenly remembered you were in no better shape. You glanced around and saw a bathroom. You better get cleaned up some.

"Cas, you stay here. I'll be right back."

You quickly walked to the bathroom and looked inside the mirror. Your lips were still swollen some and wet, and so was your neck. It had a few love bites and your hair was still messy.

In a few minutes you looked presentable, brushing your hair over your shoulders to hide the love bites. As long as you didn't move it that much, it would keep them covered. You only wished you looked a bit better. Nothing could change the look in your eyes though. The mood was killed and you were upset about it. If you were younger you'd throw a tantrum that would put Lucifer to shame.

You walked back into the room to find Castiel confused (when was he not?) with a male officer looking rather annoyed.

"Last name, sir."

"That is my last name. C-A-S-T-I-E-L. That's what I wrote."

"Sir, you need to place both names on the forms to-"

"Excuse me, I'll handle it. Move over Cas. Stay here and shush."

You pushed Castiel aside softly, making him stare at the floor in confusion now, trying to sort it all out. You gave the man a flirtatious smile and shifted a foot to draw attention to your black heels which showed off your legs to your miniskirt you wore. Oh yes, you were looking for Castiel's attention. But now, it may come in use.

"Please forgive him, he's visiting this country. Where he comes from, the family name is spoken first. I hope he wasn't any trouble,"

You gave an inviting smile, leaning over so your shirt dipped slightly. Dean so owed you one. That is, if you let him leave alive. You suddenly felt something go over your shoulders and you noticed Cas's suit jacket. His hands rested firmly on your shoulders, as if he was telling the other to back off. And he was. His eyes seemed to dance with hell's fire as he glared at the other man. The man gave a light cough then pushed the papers closer to you.

"That's what you have to fill in before you see the officer in charge of the inmates. You'll have to do a bit more paperwork there and you'll get a briefing about what the two men did that got them in prison."

The man placed the pen in your hand, making sure his fingers stroked your own. You felt Castiel's arm brush against your back as he came even closer in response.

"Fantastic. I was afraid I'd have to hold their car hostage or something to get it out of them."

"Well, boys will be boys."

The officer gave his own flirtatious smile before pulling a card out of his pocket. He then gave a rather sexy smirk as his eyes ran up and down your body. Curse the fact you were already sexually messed up from Castiel.

"You know, if you're staying in town for awhile, when your friend leaves this country again, I'm always open."

You took the card with a smile before feeling Castiel steer you away. You barely had time to take the papers and pen before he pushed you away with an inhuman force. You were sure if you planted your feet straight down, you'd be pushed along. He was rather strong. Another angel trait.

"Cas, where are we going?"

"Over here to fill the papers out,"

Castiel made a point of putting you in the farthest corner from the man behind the desk and you smiled up at him.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm an angel, I protect people. Simple as that. He wasn't looking at you in a... safe way."

You gave a knowing hum of agreement but was grinning on the inside. You felt his leg press against yours as you placed the papers on a table. You picked the first on up and scratched out Castiel's name. You then placed your own and preliminary information, mostly boring things such as date of birth, relationship, and if you had ever been arrested. You checked traffic violation off though. That was Lucifer's fault though, a hundred percent the devil's fault. Curse the fact he had appeared in your car with Sam. If the devil was practically sitting on your lap, wouldn't you miss a stop sign?

Under relationship, you wondered if you should put 'murderer'. You decided against it, maybe Dean would make it up to you and bake a pie or something. That would be nice. And you'd eat it in front of him without sharing a single piece with him. Maybe Gabriel would help you get even...

"When was Dean born?"

"I don't know."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"Has he been arrested before?"

"I don't know."

"... Cas, what do you know about him?"

"Lots... Just not any of these questions."

"I see..."

You softly kissed Castiel's cheek before checking boxes off.

"Drugs? No. Alcoholic? Let's say no... Oh, here's a good question. Any mental disorders?"

"We should put no."

"Agreed... No, because hunting the devil down is a hundred percent within social norm."

"It is?"

"Remind me to teach you about sarcasm later, alright?"

"Alright."

You felt Castiel's arm run beneath his jacket which you wore, going around your waist. You were about to ask how he knew things like that before you saw an elderly couple walk in, the male doing the exact same. You pretended not to see that couple, and flatter Castiel by shifting into his arms. He held you closer, peering over your shoulder to see a paper filled with lots of writing.

"Should I read this aloud?"

"Sure."

Castiel hide his eyes in your neck, breathing in your scent as he rested his mind for awhile. You noticed and stopped speaking for awhile. You read the rest in your head and went to next page. After what seemed like hours later you gave a small yawn. Castiel raised his head and looked at the papers you were now re-staking.

"I'll hand them back."

Castiel took them before you could say a word and you watched him talk to the officer. The man looked rather scared after and Castiel sat by you again.

"We have to wait a few minutes."

"What did you tell him?"

"What Uriel once said to our garrison. Though I think he said it as a joke... And it was funnier in Enochian."

"That I'm sure of... Castiel, don't scare the humans."

"I've heard people pray to angels over men like him."

"For heartbreak or crushes?"

"I don't understand what you mean by either. Did he stab someone's heart-"

"Just shush."

You once more pressed a finger to his lips and smiled up at him.

"Now we wait..."

You rested your head on his warm chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath he took. It was peaceful and almost placed you into a nap. You were snapped out of it by someone talking.

"I wish our children would act like that. Nancy just shouts at our poor Mark. I told you they shouldn't have married, Harold."

You glanced up at the elderly couple and the women smiled. You gave a small wave back, feeling they were talking about you and Castiel. Did you two look like a couple to people? You supposed you two did, and you had been the only romantic relation of Castiel in all his centuries of living. But he hardly ever held your hand before. Only when he was pulling you somewhere or something. You and Sam would always joke about Castiel's soul mate being Dean. And until Castiel confessed to you almost a year ago, you assumed that to be right.

"Miss, you can see that other officer now."

You saw the lady waving you towards a door and you stood up. Castiel walked a step behind you again. In fact, he seemed a little distant in thought.

"Cas, are you okay?"

"Dean is simply getting a little panicky and is praying again. He believe I left him."

"Don't worry, lost puppies come home eventually. In his case, all hunters eventually end up back in their cars surrounded by monsters."

You followed the female officer into a room where another male officer sat behind a desk. He was rather angry looking and you wondered why you didn't have your knife on you. Then you remembered. You were supposed to spend the night reaching your own personal heaven with Castiel. Not stay in a police department.

He grunted at you two and you took a seat. Castiel sat down after you lightly tugged on his jacket.

"Those two guys were hunting out of season?"

"Hunting?"

You said the word slowly, wondering what creature this man was to know this. The man grunted again.

"He had an unregistered weapon and was trying to shoot something in the woods. Heard a screech after he shot. Probably a squirrel. He's under arrest for having a gun and hunting out of season, like I already said."

"Wow. People get arrested for having guns in America. This is why I miss home, Cas. It's too violent here. Everyone has guns and they don't arrest the people who shoot everybody, they arrest the hunters."

"I thought you were a hunter back at your home."

"Oh, I was. But nobody shoots each other where I'm from."

"That seems a lot nicer."

"But where you come from, there's probably no violence, right?"

"Correct!"

"Excuse me! You two love birds done chatting about my country? I'll detain your friends all night then-"

The officer's voice was gruff and loud as he barked out his threat. Sadly for him, even Lucifer couldn't scare you anymore.

"Then I'll just leave-"

"Sam."

You sighed as Castiel reminded you. Sam was your best friend, you owed it to him to bail him out of jail. And if you left his brother, he'd be rather annoyed. He's sensitive about issues like those.

"Alright, officer, what do I sign now?"

"Nothing. Now you give me the reasons why I should release him to you? We have to look up files on whoever picks these people up. You have quite a record with them. Murders happen wherever you three go. And they just stop when you leave. Care to explain?"

You took in a deep breath then let it out. You then looked at Castiel. He was waiting for you to speak. You looked at the officer. You decided to take in another breath of air. What in the world could you say?... Wait a minute, you got an idea.

"I'm a reporter. I specialize in local folk lore, you could say. When people believe in vampire and all of that. So I investigate these towns when it sounds like ghosts or something. I leave when the mysteries end. I follow the murder as my job."

"Got any proof?"

"That would be in my apartment. When a friend says they're in the police department, you tend to panic and not remember to bring the papers you're boss signed. Sorry for that."

You rolled your eyes to add to the effect and the officer gave a small sneer.

"You're lying. You'll have to make me believe you if you ever want your friends back."

"One of those friends went to law school. Good luck detaining him much longer without rightful cause. Especially since his brother was shooting and in possession of the gun. A lawyer and the victim, both after you. Now will you release them?"

"No."

You crossed your legs and then looked at Castiel.

"Anything to say?"

"You told me to 'shush'."

"Very true. You keep doing that."

So Castiel wouldn't be much help. What other cards did you have to play?

"So who's this guy?"

You looked up at the officer briefly.

"Boyfriend."

Both males didn't speak, exchanging glances with you. Eventually the officer shifted again.

"You seem to have him under control."

You gaze lowered to your heels and suddenly seemed to follow the officer's thoughts. Castiel would probably wash his eyes out in holy water after, but you knew a lot about people. And you knew unless Castiel physically tortured this guy, he wouldn't let Dean and Sam out. For friends, right?

"Well, I'm just that type of female. I keep my boys in handcuffs, chained to my bed, know what I mean?"

You leaned forward slightly, making your shirt once more dip. The officer- not that bad looking- also leaned forward.

"... So, you like it rough."

You slowly traced your heel up his lower leg, making him look you over, a perverted grin on his lips. You flicked your hair then stood up, leaning over some more so your breaths mixed.

"Think if I show you my skills, officer, that you can let my friends go?"

The officer licked his lower lip, then leaned back in his chair.

"I'm an officer. I won't be swayed by this."

"Are you sure-?"

"Stop!"

You felt something cover your mouth and you smelled Castiel's scent- rainwater and mint- as his body cloaked yours. You then heard a chocked breath, and saw that Castiel looked like he was holding back tears. His arms were wrapped around you, one at your shoulders, the other your hips. Tears wet your lashes before you could even speak. And when you did, you begged.

"Cas-"

"You told me I was the only one! You promised me."

His breathing was uneven, so many emotions causing a storm beneath the surface.

"Cas, I wasn't going to-"

"You just said you would. Do you already love him more than me?"

"Cas-"

"Do you?"

Slowly anger left his eyes and other emotions followed. Three remained. Betrayal, sorrow, and confusion.

"No! I was just using him to get Dean and Sam out!"

"I'd rather kill everybody here then risk your body like that."

"Cas, I got carried away-"

"You don't have to lie to me. You can tell me if you don't love me anymore. I understand if I'm not good enough for you."

"Cas-"

He didn't care for your pleas as he let you go quickly and turned his back to you. He stormed out of the room, confused, hurt, and needing to be alone. You, of course, chased after him. You jumped him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his lower back. He didn't even stop walking.

"Castiel, listen to me. I just wanted Dean and Sam out. So you'd be happy. I was like that because- you know what? I'll just shut up. I betrayed you, Castiel. And you don't deserve me. Whatever you want to do to me, I'll accept it."

You went off of Castiel then stood in front of the angel, eyes determined.

"Whatever I see fit?"

"Whatever you want, Castiel. It doesn't have to be righteous or make sense."

"Even if it goes against what an angel should do?"

"Yes. Anything, Castiel. I don't even need you to forgive me for what just happened."

"Even if it goes against your morals?"

"Yes. Castiel, I will you do anything! Trust me when I say that!"

"Then I have one wish. One small wish."

"What is it?"

Castiel leaned forward and you did to. His blue eyes seemed to be stormy like the sea as he kissed your lips softly.

"Remember you promised."

~XxX~

The door opened to Dean's and Sam's jail cell and they looked up to see you.

"Where's Castiel?"

"I don't know. He just said to trust him and get away from this town. He'd met us later."

You smiled as you played with the silver band around your ring finger. Sam noticed and smiled.

"Cas finally ask you?"

"Kinda. It was more of a... promise... But yes, I'm his forever now. I'm surprised, I basically betrayed him..."

Dean stretched then took your's and Sam's arm.

"You can tell us later. Before the cops show up."

He dragged you two out of there. All three of you noted how... quiet it was... You saw the old couple outside, the man frowning.

"I can't believe that man just kicked us out of there."

"Oh, Harold. He was kind to us. Besides, we can just come tomorrow."

You frowned, why would Castiel need that building empty? You couldn't answer as Dean suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I JUST REMEMBERED THOSE BASTARDS IMPOUNDED MY IMPALA!"

Sam covered his ears and then gave a small laugh.

"Our best friends are going to get married, and this is your biggest concern?"

"Sammy."

"Don't call me that!"

Dean now gave a chuckle.

"Same to you."

Sam crossed his arms and you playfully smacked the both of them.

"Come on, let's go find it."

~XxX~

"Well, nice to know you're there to save our backs. Though are all officers perverts?"

"I was basically fucking his table. I can't believe I did that."

"Why did you?"

"Call it swallowing too much demon blood during hunts, but I sometimes get a sense of... Emotions and such... That man was sexually attracted to me and nothing else was on his mind. He also wouldn't let you to go unless he got me. He would have raped me anyways."

Sam shifted from the passenger seat and gave you a stern warning stare.

"I would spend all year in jail rather than you get hurt like that. One night isn't worth it."

You nodded in agreement, just wanting the memories out of your mind.

"Anyways, if Castiel forgives me, I'll start worshipping chastity if I must."

"Careful, he's an angel, he might make you."

"That table was the most I've got in ages, Castiel never does that with me... Though, if you didn't get your ass arrested, I would be making love to my angel right now!"

Sam smiled to himself as he watched you playfully thunk Dean on the head. He then saw Castiel in the backseat. He then froze. So did Dean. Before you could ask about it, someone put a hand over your eyes. You were pulled back into a body, and you breathed in mint and rainwater behind a more, metallic scent. You could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and blew across the top of your head. You felt his hair on your neck as he rested his forehead on your shoulder. It was wet.

"Let's never mention any of today again, alright?"

You gave an obedient nod and he let you go. You turned around to face him, a smile on his lips. You then froze in some sort of fear. He was drenched in blood. It covered his clothes, hair, face, his hands were stained with it. You were about to question it but you closed your mouth. You then hugged him tightly, until his heat merged with yours.

"I love you, Castiel."

"... I love you to."

You could feel him smile on your lips as he softly kissed them again. His mouth tasted like the metallic traces in the blood but you ignored it. All you cared about was having your angel with you.

~XxX~

"Hey, Dean."

Dean glanced up at Sammy from where he was sitting on your couch, fork in his mouth and slice of pie on a plate in his hands.

"What?"

It came muffled around the fork and Sam decided he'd sit down. He leaned back on the comfortable couch before glancing around.

"Think Castiel will still help us out when he's married?"

"He proposed two seconds before being drenched in blood for who looked at his girlfriend the wrong way. On the other hand, she did it all for us. And on an even other, other hand, he skipped getting fucked by the sexiest hunter I've ever seen."

"Didn't she quit hunting? Something about befriending angels?"

"Oh yah, she said she and Gabriel used to date... You don't think Gabriel was the reason Castiel was covered in blood, right?"

"... This could all be a prank."

"Gabriel could have-"

"Guys,"

Dean and Sam looked up to see you with another slice of pie on your hands.

"I quit hunting when two of my ex-boyfriends started fighting. Gabriel didn't have anything to do with it. This time. As far as ex-boyfriend's go, he's the tamest."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, if you're dating an angel now... A werewolf, just like Sammy did?"

"Don't call me Sammy. And we weren't dating."

Dean was still looking at you for an answer. You gave a small laugh and shook your head.

"Nope. Lucifer and Michael."

With another laugh at their shocked expressions you walked back into Castiel's arms. You kissed his lips once more as he hugged you close to his chest.

"Did you really date them?"

"Yep~ So I know lots of tricks for bed, okay?"

Castiel didn't respond as he quickly lifted you. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and he looked into your eyes, his own slightly hazy.

"Remind you of a certain evening?"

He swallowed your smile right up.

~XxX~

"She's was a dream in bed, I'll admit to that."

Sam practically jumped when he recognized the voice. He instantly turned around in a defensive pose. Lucifer said nothing more, Gabriel popping colourful candies into his mouth.

"Hmm, she was cute to. Tell the angel he's lucky, Dean."

"I ain't telling anybody anything for you-"

"Do you want us to come to the wedding-?"

"We'll tell him. Now get out."

"This isn't your house. It's hers. No banishing sigils. In fact, flip the table over."

Sam looked at Dean before they flipped the main table over. On the bottom were the angel banishing sigil, all old and blood washed away. On the bottom they could read 'Gabriel was here' and 'Property of Lucifer'.

"What are you guys? Five? Finger painting on a table?"

"Hmm, when we were five, the world had yet to exist. You should be flattered you know who you do."

Gabriel snickered then popped another candy into his awaiting mouth.

"I wonder what Castiel tastes like?"

"Wait! Isn't it a sin to fuck other angels?!"

Both Gabriel and Lucifer laughed before taking a quick kiss from the other.

"She'd always say what we tasted like. Gabriel was candy and chocolate. A hint of cherry. Mine was sulphur, my kisses burn but I'm freezing. The irony, huh? Michael was- well he still tastes like green tea. I don't know why, he just does. Did she ever kiss you two?"

Sam and Dean both shook their heads, picturing getting stabbed by any of the archangels or Castiel.

"So, Raphael didn't like her or something?"

"No, not really... She said something about him not being cute enough... Anyways, she-"

They were cut off by a loud moan, and both the archangels immediately vanished and reappeared at the start of a hallway. They saw you on the floor, Castiel's mouth on yours. Gabriel popped in another candy and Lucifer shifted slightly. Gabriel noticed then giggled.

"Go Castiel~! Kiss her hard!"

Castiel glanced at where the voice came from but he saw no one, human or not. You ignored the voices as you brought Cas's mouth to yours again. Maybe getting further along would take a rather long time. But until then, you were each other's only.

Please review~!


End file.
